


letters to nobody

by bittercrimed



Series: he couldnt hide he warmth of his hand - kokichi oneshots (likely oumasai) [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mention of Character Death, Post Game, Post-Game, im probably gonna cry while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercrimed/pseuds/bittercrimed
Summary: It’s been 3 years since you died, Kokichi Ouma.





	1. Dear Kokichi Ouma

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe im actually trash

Dear Kokichi Ouma,

 

Hey. It’s Saihara. Your Saihara-chan. 

 

It’s been 3 years since you died, Kokichi Ouma.

 

How are you, with Kaito-kun, Kaede, and all the rest? I miss you. A lot. Maki and Himiko (don’t tell her I called her that, Himiko only lets us call her Hiko or Himi) miss you too. Even if you were very annoying. And lied a lot.

 

I hope you feel very honored that even though I’m not feeling too good right now and I’ve chosen to skip letter time today, I’ve decided to keep writing to you. 

 

It hurts. It really hurts. I miss you a lot.

 

It’s been 3 years since you died, Kokichi Ouma.

 

Hey Ouma-kun. Do you remember that one time when I came to spend my fifth free time with you? You stabbed yourself with that knife, and I wrapped it all up. I like to think that you had fun. Although, it was extremely dangerous.

 

Honestly, you were so weird in the time you were alive. Himiko thinks so too. She talks more about Tenko, though. I know how much she liked Tenko. She used to ramble on about how cute Tenko was when she got all defensive. We tease her about Tenko, but she denies liking her in a romantic way.

 

Maki has loosened up a little, as you can tell from the we. She makes light comments here and there. Kaito-kun’s death had an impact on me, but I think it was harder on Maki. Honestly, it surprises me how she got better instead of just returning to normal.

 

She sent him off with a smile.

 

It’s been 3 years since you died, Kokichi Ouma.

 

I regret not sending you off with a smile.

 

Sincerely,

Saihara-chan.

 


	2. Dear Shuichi Saihara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder, Shuichi Saihara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh?? im actually??? being???? productive?????

My Beloved Saihara,

 

Momota-chan thinks I’m weird! Stupid Momota-chan. He only thinks I’m weird because I’m writing a stupid letter that you won’t even see and I don’t even know if you’re writing to me too.

 

Tojo-chan thinks it’s a wonderful idea. So Momota-chan is stuupid. Hey, do you believe in an afterlife? I hope so, ‘cause I’m in it!

 

I wonder, Shuichi Saihara.

 

I wonder if it squeezes your heart to think about how you never understood, never  _understood._

 

I’m sorry I didn’t take your hand. I wish I could. I like you a lot, Saihara-chan. And that’s why I regret pushing you away. I regret having to make you yell at me, “You’re alone, Ouma-kun, and you always will be!”

 

I wonder, Shuichi Saihara.

 

I wonder, if I had a chance, could I change it? I like to pretend that even if I took your hand, even if I didn’t toy with Gonta like that, you would’ve yelled that at me anyways.

 

It makes me feel a little better.

 

Hey, Saihara-chan. Do you ever think Akamatsu-chan would hate me for being mean to you? She hardly talks to me. Ever. It’s kind of mean the way she looks at me, actually. Or maybe it’s because I was mean to her.

 

I still keep that trustworthy picture of you.

 

Just know, Saihara-chan.

 

I trust you.

 

Your Beloved Kokichi Ouma.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
